Alpha New God
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Blood had been split between the New Gods for countless eons until the arrival of a newcomer Odin Borson, All-Father of the Asgardians. Ushering the New Gods into an era of peace, dark days loom into the distance of untold disasters. Untold prophecies will be fulfilled by a young New God with powers of the Alpha Effect and burden of the entire universe on Iros' shoulders. Oc/harem
1. Cycles of Origins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Marvel Comics. The only thing I own is my OC Iros.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Alpha New God-**

For time immeasurable there has been death and conflict between the people of New Genesis and Apokolips lead by their respected rulers Highfather and Darkseid. A cycle that seemed to be unbroken; rise of war would bring peace, and with peace a sense of dread of the war over the horizon. This blood thirsty cycle continued on for countless ages until the intervention of the Asgardians and their king Odin Borson. In a vain attempt by Darkseid to rid of this insolent pest, Odin displayed his raw power to the Dark God, sending him tumbling across the battlefield in sheer vanity. Unexpecting this type of power to thrown at him, Darkseid realized that he needed to take this fight seriously against this unnamed assailant, this pitiful fool wasting his final breath against the Dark God.

War ravaged across the battlefield, waves of blood rising from each fallen warrior; crimson stained on their very skin, neigh to be easily washed off. An unspoken alliance was forged between Highfather and Odin as they focused their efforts against Darkseid, the personification of torment and misery. Powerful blows and magic were casted side by side on their respected foe, ripping apart miles of landscape in the process. Odin was impressed with might of Darkseid, a foe in which the All-Father hadn't fully used his own powers against in an eons time since the Frost Giants. Such were his younger days.

Bloodied, broken, and more importantly humiliated, Darkseid eventually yielded in defeat to the Asgardian; prompting Odin to act as a mediator for the warring factions.

A deal was struck between the three rulers that Highfather and Darkseid would each exchange a child for peace. That neither side would risk the sake of war for their people in conquest for power. As the Highfather and Darkseid walked away from their massive armies and towards each other on the battlefield with their child, Odin sat on his hovering throne waiting for the two. In a act of pained sadness and regret, Highfather handed his child Scott Free to Granny Goodness, whereas Darkseid handed his child Orion to Highfather.

"Let this day be known across the Nine Realms that peace has prospered amongst the universe." announced Odin. "And Darkseid, if I even sense during my morning meal or in my personal chambers with my beautiful wife that you are planning anything vile, be aware I will do more than simply humiliate you, boy."

Crimson eyes stared deceivingly at the Asgardian All-Father, his cunning mind calculated his plans to serve the demise of Odin eventually. For the meantime, the Dark God would bide his time. "Of course, All-Father."

 **-Alpha New God-**

 **Apokolips; Five years later...**

Towering over the satanic world of Apokolips stood the inquisitor of Death itself; Darkseid. The shrieks of anguish relieved the tyrannical New God, a phantom of a smile etched on his lips. Its surface stank of death and despair, along with the ashes that covered the sky, constantly setting a gloomy tone to the atmosphere. The fire-pits populating the ground where the only sources of light to be seen.

Everything here begged for the sweet release of death, but even that was too much to ask from their leader. The thunderous sound of a Boom Tube brought the Dark God out of his musing of tortured screams to face a titanic being standing behind him, grinning at the Dark God. The unknown being dressed in blue spandex and golden armor walked towards Darkseid till they stood face to face. Reaching out to each other, they grabbed the others forearm and formed a brotherly hug.

"Thanos, it's been a while hasn't it?" inquired Darkseid.

Thanos nodded in agreement. "A long while it has been, brother. Though I heard about your defeat at the hands at the Asgardian All-Father roughly a year ago, rather humiliatingly if I recall."

Darkseid narrowed his eyes at the Titan. Thanos chuckling at the Dark God's apparent pouting. "Relax Darkseid. In fact I may know a way of seeking the retribution you deserve."

Peaked by the Titan's offer, Darkseid rose an non-existent eyebrow. "And this would be compromised of what essentially?"

Walking past Darkseid, Thanos stood over the balcony observing the hellish landscape before him. "There have been many things I've seen when we last saw each other. Many forms of knowledge I have sought after. But all in the end it meant nothing, nothing really matters. Everything we desire is just a means of an end to someone else."

"And your point being?" asked Darkseid, his patience growing thinner.

The Titan's grin grew wider at the response. "That's always been your problem Darkseid. You want too much."

"And this becoming from a self-proclaimed Nihilist who wants to destroy the universe for the sake of a lover who rejected you before." countered Darkseid cruelly. The Dark God noticed the Titan's shoulders tense for a second before he was knocked clean through a wall of his palace. Brushing the debris off him, Darkseid wiped the blood from his lip, smirking as he did. "You've grown stronger since the last time, now I might actually have a fight worthy of using my full powers."

 **-Alpha New Gods-**

 **New Genesis**

Highfather looked over the beauty of his kingdom from high in his tower, watching his people go about their lives with a blissful demeanor. Hearing the swoons of the children brought great ease to the New God's heart. Especially to Orion, ironically given the last five years. A small part of Highfather always feared that Orion would display certain qualities of the Dark God, but so far none had been seen. That didn't mean that it wouldn't manifest itself later. But for now the ruler of New Genesis laid with ease those troublesome worries.

"New Genesis is one of my more favorite places in all the Nine Realms." stated Odin, surveying the land next to Highfather. Having grown accustomed to the All-Father's random and sudden appearances in his domain, Highfather nodded towards Odin.

"Aye, though to say which would capture the eye more would be an act of war." Odin laughed heartily at Highfather, wrapping his arm around the New God's shoulders.

"Too true old friend, too true. But alas let us enjoy the fruits of prosperity and drink heartily!" proclaimed Odin, snatching the finest bottle of wine that stood on a nearby table.

"Judging by your breath, I say you already started without me." Highfather stated mildly amused at the High-Father's antics. Odin roared with laughter as he guzzled the bottle down within a few gulps. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Odin placed the emptied bottle on the table.

" 'Tis to be expected of the All-Father." explained Odin. "Protecting the Nine Realms drains a man of more, shall we say, simple pleasures."

"I understand completely, however I think we should embark onto the throne room. Invite our kingdoms together for a lavish party, how say you?" offer Highfather.

"By my beard! I say onto thee, AYE! A lavish party that the Gods of Old shall weep from their graves from Vallaha!" Odin slapped the Highfather's back with glorious fervor, cackling almost madly as he did.

"It'll be good to see your child and mine play with each other, I think this will be their first time meeting each other, correct?" said Highfather as the two rulers walked through the spacious halls of his kingdom.

"Aye, I reckon so." answered Odin. "Many memories started here years ago, and new ones to begin soon."

Making their way to the lavishly decorated throne of the New God, Highfather sat comfortably in his throne with Odin creating a seat next to him. Odin observed the white orb of light gently floating in a glass container high above him, he felt the essence of its power; the raw power of it felt similar to Darkseid's own Omega Effect.

"The Alpha Effect." stated Highfather, knowing Odin's confused expression. "The antithesis of Darkseid's power."

"Why is it here?" demanded Odin.

"I've been asking myself that same question for a year now." Highfather stated, closely observing the white orb. "It just appeared one day in my throne room, just floating there; as if looking for something or someone."

Odin mused over this new information. Granted when he first met Darkseid on the battlefield, he didn't seem anything of great value to the All-Father, but over these last few years he knew his days were coming. Ragnarok, an event even Odin himself was powerless to prevent. And on that very day, Odin witnessed the calculating look of Darkseid when he surrendered, the Dark God was lying. He was planning something, but it would be safe to assume that the Dark God knew nothing of Ragnarok, which would remain that way; same with Highfather.

"And what do you plan to do once the Alpha Effect discovers the person to wield its power?" inquired Odin. A sudden explosion of light blinded the King of the Gods, and as soon as their eyes adjusted the white orb had vanished. A split second later another, less powerful, explosion of light reached the throne, and much like the first time, it was silent; making the current situation induced with subtle warnings of concern. Standing immediately from his seat, Odin placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and the two vanished from the throne room, following the new source of power on New Genesis.

Appearing in a room surrounded by New Gods, the screeching of a newborn child caught their attention. Odin and Highfather waltzed over to the child and his mother, ignoring the murmurs of the shocked New Gods. The mother closely held her child to her bosom, her motherly instincts of protecting her child kicking in. The All-Father observed the child closely with his one eye, taking notice of the child's snow white hair, almost similar to the Asgardian's own.

"Such a lovely child, much like his mother." comforted Highfather. The woman gave a weathered smile, her face drenched with sweat after the many tortuous hours of pain-staking labor. Highfather reached his hand to softly rub the child's hair, the screeching of said child quickly died down as he nuzzled closer to his mother.

"What is happening Highfather? I had finally gave birth to my child then suddenly a blinding light appeared in our room then these tendrils lashed out and bore into him, causing him to cry." explained the mother.

Highfather shushed the woman and placed his hand on her forehead. "You child has been blessed my dear, however he will have be to trained once he is older. But I'm afraid his destiny is tied with Darkseid's."

"No!" screamed the woman clenching the child even deeper to her, fear clearly evident in her eyes. "I will not let my son become some lamb for you to sacrifice to the slaughter. We have our peace with Darkseid, and that is the end of it."

"If that is what you wish, we shall honor it." Odin proclaimed, nodding his head once in respect. "However we know Darkseid better than anyone here, and he is planning something. Something dire for the Nine Realms."

The woman narrowed her eyes towards the All-Father. "Leave now, with all due respect." Keeping a careful eye on Highfather and the All-Father leave her chambers, the mother's face softened upon looking at her child. She smiled lovingly and kissed her child on the forehead, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "My sweet Iros, my pride and joy."

Hearing the soft coos of his mother, Iros opened his eyes to reveal glowing, pupiless sky blue eyes. The mother leaned her head back in shock, however she eased at the playful laughter of her son.

 **A/N: Hope my fellow readers enjoyed this chapter and new story! Another Marvel/DC story to be told lol, this time detailing of Iros, the New God with the powers of the Alpha Effect. For those that don't know, and to put it simply, the powers of the Alpha Effect are almost identical to that of the Omega Effect... I guess you can say a good Darkseid? But without the rocky skin for Iros lol.**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **New Gods:** Big Barda, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Fury (Earth 2), Bekka, Gilotina, Lashina, Grail, Intri, Metra, Big Breeda, Miss Miracle.

 **Heroines:** Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Powergirl, Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark), Donna Troy, Huntress (Wayne, Earth Two), Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mera, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, Starfire, The Wanderer, Miss Martian, Atlanna.

 **Villainess:** Tala, Blackfire, Faora Hu-Ul, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Iris, Locus.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie, Angela, Idunn, Hela

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Moonstalker (Kiana), Sea Witch,

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Eternals:** Azura, Aurelle, Chi-Demon, Elysius, Phyla-Vell, Moondragon, Sersi, Sui-San, Thena, Titanis

 **Inhumans:** Aladi Ko Eke, Alecto, Alice Kedzierski, Ambur, Auran, Avia, Chynae, Crystal, Elejea, Fulmina, Iron Cross, Iso, Kalikya, Kamala Khan, Luna, Marista, Medusa, Minxi, Nahrees, Naja, Nightfall, Onomi Whitemane, Oola Udonta, Panacea, Quake, Quickfire, Red Raven (Dania), Ren Kimura, Rhonda Fleming, Sarah Garza, Tally, Tonaja

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+:  
**  
Anti-Monitor

Mister Mxyzptlk

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Emperor Joker

Bat-Mite

The Monitor

Galactus

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

Godhead Darkseid

 **Multi-Universal:  
**  
Krona

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:  
**  
Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Highfather

Imperiex

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman

Superman Prime ( _Adult Superboy Prime_ )

The Time Trapper

Parallax

Trigon

Volthoom

Firestorm ( _had enough power to initiate a Big Bang_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power from The Twelve_ )

Odin ( _Embodiment of the Odin Force; full power_ )

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Uatu The Watcher

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Odin

Zeus **  
**  
**Solar System to Solar System+:**

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Jean Grey ( _Dark Phoenix_ )

Black Bolt ( _His voice could power the T-Bomb. Once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

Ms. Marvel ( _as Binary; Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

 **Star to Star+:  
**  
Superman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Wonder Woman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Hulk ( _Dwarf Star; Star when enraged_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Supergirl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Power Girl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Martian Manhunter

Doomsday

Zod ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Faora ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, John Smith_ )

Despero

Sinestro

Flash

Zoom

Gladiator ( _Dwarf Star level_ )

Thor ( _with his force blasts_ )

Beta Ray Bill ( _designed to match Thor_ )

Cable ( _Said to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Hercules ( _Marvel; Dwarf Star_ )

Nova ( _Dwarf Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:  
**  
Iron Man

Magneto

The Thing

Namor

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as the Thing_ )

War Machine

Super-Skrull

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit ( _Was able to destroy all life on the surface of the planet Earth_ )

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:  
**  
Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:  
**  
Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Town to Town+:**

Human Torch

 **City Block to City Block+:**

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Spiderman

Green Goblin

Carnage

 **Street to Street+:  
**  
Red Hood

Harley Quinn

Joker

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Captain America

Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

Deadpool

Hawkeye

Black Panther

Daredevil

Elektra


	2. New God of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Marvel Comics. The only thing I own is my OC Iros.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Naroku (Chapter 1):** Thanks.

 ** **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 1):**** Thank you.

 ** **Lamb McChoppah (Chapter 1):**** Thanks, and here's the update lol.

 ** **mpower045 (Chapter 1):**** Thanks.

 ** **b (Chapter 1):**** Unfortunately I can't make any promises that I will, but I will try.

 ** **Blazepower1992 (Chapter 1):**** Appreciate the honesty, hopefully this chapter might give you something to work with lol.

 ** **kira44 (Chapter 1):**** Thank you kindly.

 ** **bluemarvel0 (Chapter 1):**** It wasn't easy for me to find any solid information for the Alpha Effect lol, so it'll be fun to see how powerful Iros becomes XD. But thank you for the review.

 **-Alpha New God-**

 **6 months later…**

Iros' mother cradled her son, keeping him close to her bosom. She patted his hair affectionately, color pure as snow, thinking back to the declaration of Highfather wanting her child; her grip tightened around her six month old infant. Iros' pupiless blue eyes peered lovingly at his mother; she noticed that his eyes darkened compared to the sky blue eyes he had when he was born, now they were a snow blue.

 _I'm afraid his destiny is tied to Darkseid's._

He was her child. It was her duty to protect him, not thrust him into the clutches of Darkseid. Even if Highfather and the All-Father believed it was the necessary course of action. Glancing down to Iros, she felt a sense of dread. Of what, she was afraid to admit.

Perhaps her son's destiny was beyond her control. That the stars were aligned for this reason. She gently pressed her lips to her son's forehead, looking upon his beautiful face only a mother's tears could cry.

However, she would wait until he was older, mature and knew of what was going to be asked of him.

 **-Alpha New God-**

The ruler of New Genesis drummed his fingers alongside the arm of his throne, watching his son from afar. The child wielding the power of the Alpha Effect stayed in his mind for many months. Not knowing the power of the Alpha Effect or its potential made Highfather worrisome, especially of the boy's mother. But as agreed upon, he would allow the child to stay with his mother. However, for as long as he had lived, Highfather knew that Darkseid would plan something.

It would be unlike Darkseid otherwise. And that fact of the unknown made Highfather uneasy. Letting out a troubled breath, the ruler of New Genesis leaned back into his throne; his mind starting to ache. Hopefully the boy's mother would the danger that her son would be in otherwise, and not only but possibly the multiverse.

"Such thoughts are not welcomed during a party of unity," Odin said approaching the Highfather's throne, standing promptly next to Highfather. "Come, let us drink. Tell tales of our people and be merry." Odin drank a pint of Asgardian mead, its sweet, amber taste quenching his thirst. "The boy's mother has said her worth, let it be done. In time, she will understand the greater threat."

Highfather's forlorn expression did not change, seemingly not have heard the All-Father. Taking another deep breath, Highfather looked towards his old friend. "I fear that it might be too late."

"If Darkseid is indeed seeking vengeance, he will have to amass power beyond the gods," stated Odin. "I doubt even he could have the time to achieve what he seeks."A child with sun-colored hair ran around the throne of Highfather, laughing loudly as he was chased by another boy his age with red hair. The young boys sauntered back and forth, trying to keep track of the other; oblivious to their father's watching them. When the sun-haired child ran behind Odin, the All-Father picked his son by his belt and placed him on his shoulder. "Easy boy, we don't want to destroy parts of the throne, do we Thor?"

"No father," Thor replied with a boyish grin. Odin laughed heartedly and placed his son onto his feet.

"Good, now be off with you," Odin playfully swatted his son's rear end and laughed at the boy's annoyed look. "We will have training later boy, be ready when I am done." Thor nodded and ran off with Odin, the young boys running through the crowds before disappearing.

"You were right- they do get along well," remarked Highfather.

Odin smirked with fatherly pride. "'Course, I am the All-Father- I know all."

Highfather chuckled. "You never cease to surprise me in some fashion."

Placing a hand on Highfather's shoulder, Odin demeanor changed from caring to somber. "I know how much you would've loved to see your own flesh and blood at this very moment."

Feeling a prick of regret in his heart, Highfather calmly removed Odin's hand and stood. "But that doesn't make the pain any easier. Even if it was for a greater good, yet I forget that look on the mother's face of that boy. Forget of my own failures-"

A piercing light blinded the rulers of New Genesis and Asgard, forcing them to cover their eyes. Time had ceased; the music was halted as were the people- frozen from their free will. As the lights dimmed, rivaling of the brightest stars, Metron sat in his Mobius Chair looking upon the rulers amongst the Nine Realms.

"I say your presence here has me most concerned. You never cease your quest for knowledge unless there is a peril in the future," Highfather observed.

"A peril in a possible future, yes," Metron stated. "My place amongst you is non-consequential, even if I choose to ally with you."

"Even if your actions with Darkseid long ago had created this dilemma," countered Odin darkly, his one eye glaring at Metron.

Metron's hands folded over his mouth in contemplation. What the All-Father claimed was not false- he had met Darkseid before the name was thought of. And because of his desire to learn more of the "X-Element", Metron had allowed the future being of Darkseid to wage his war against the New Gods.

"I have not forgot the sins that I committed on that day, nor should I need your reminders All-Father," Metron said. "However a greater evil lies in dormant; one far, far greater than Darkseid. And in these times, there are plenty of threats that can destroy universes with careless endeavor."

"What is this threat you speak of?" demanded Odin.

"I do not know, it is even beyond my power. But I think I know it might be."

"Why have you come here?" inquired Highfather. "Do you seek the boy who has become the Avatar of the Alpha Effect?"

"Yes, he will be a key for this crisis," Metron informed. "Just as there is life and death, there is a cosmic balance that must be kept aligned. There is an equation that stimulates the formula of life- one that proves it worth, the other that disapproves. And I know Darkseid seeks the latter. It is called the Anti-Life Equation: it is said to allow those who knew it to control the will of any sentient race. And this is what Darkseid seeks."

"And so its opposite is the Life Equation," Highfather said, gaining a nod from Metron.

"If these Equations are the supposed keys to this threat you speak of, then what of the Omega and Alpha Effects?" Odin inquired.

"An excellent question. From what I understand, the Alpha and Omega Effects are variables that must be plugged into the Equations for it to reach its potential," Metron explained. "But the sheer mass of power could possibly tear the fabric of space, time, and break boundaries that bind the Nine Realms and beyond apart; unleashing horrors that I dare not think of."

Odin and Highfather turned their eyes towards the time-still bodies of their friends, families and allies.

"Is there no more information you can tell us of this threat?" implored Odin.

"I'm afraid not, for now. I will have to continue my journey to find anymore evidence, but I must have Iros- he will need someone who can properly prepare for what is to come, and to teach him of his gift," Odin glanced towards Highfather, it was his domain to rule- his choice. And he would respect it.

Highfather nodded slowly, understanding what must be done. "I understand, but you must consort with Iros' mother first." Metron nodded slowly, another blinding flash enveloped the trio, leaving all those present at the celebration to continue on.

 **-Alpha New Gods-**

The loud cries of Iros filled the room following the thunderous boom of Metron's entrance. Iros' mother clung tightly to him, shielding him away from this sight. Once the light died, Iros' mother stepped back from the sight of Metron, Odin and Highfather; her rampant heartbeat banging in her eardrums.

"What is the meaning of this?! I told you that you would not have him!" declared Iros' mother defiantly. Glaring at the trio, Iros' mother gently tried to soothe him, bouncing him up and down on her waist.

"I know, however as Highfather and All-Father had explained to you- the threat of Darkseid still looms over the universe. Yet something far greater lies in the shadows," Metron explained. "And I can sense your hesitation with your decision, as all mother's would be."

Iros' mother kept her stare firm, lowering her child slightly. "I have heard of you, traveler. You journey across many universes to discover new knowledge."

Metron nodded. "That is my life's purpose, yes. I am neither of Apokolips nor New Genesis. I am… a thing aside." The explorer's eyes casted towards Iros, seeing the snow-blue eyes looking at in confusion and interest. "Your child is a special creation towards the universe, such immense power to create." Metron glanced towards Iros' mother knowingly. "I will not lie and say that his life will be an easy one- many trials await in his future, regardless if you try to shield him from it. The power of creation is far greater than the power of destruction, that is what your son is gifted with."

Reaching his left hand over his control panel, Metron pressed a single button.

 _I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Darkseid. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance, it is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams, and break your heart, it is with six billion eyes! Nothing like Darkseid has ever come among you: Nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! Die for Darkseid!_

The empty void of Darkseid's voice spoke of truth: all beneath him shall suffer and die. Iros whimpered at the cruel, dark voice whispering into his ears, countering by his mother's soothing gestures.

"I hope you see what your decision will cost if you continue down this course. And this is only one future, however it is the most likely," Metron explained.

Iros' mother felt her heart clench tightly, she knew what she had to do if it was true but she didn't want to. "Will I see my child again?"

"...No." A hollow gasp escaped the mother's mouth, tears flushing down her cheeks in dismissal hope that the future might change for the better. With trembling hands, Iros' mother gave her only beloved son to Metron, and as Metron grasped the child he felt her grip, hesitating still.

Metron, admist a great many things, even he was not above compassion, on some level. "The future can be a terrible thing, just as much as it is wonderful. Perhaps he will see you once again."

Iros' mother appreciated the kind words, even if they were to be false. Finally surrendering her love, Iros' mother watched helplessly as Metron placed the child oddly onto his lap. Turning towards Highfather and All-Father, Metron spoke, "I shall take the boy under my care. Raise him and educate him in all forms of knowledge across the universe. Only then he will be able to handle what is to come."

Highfather and Odin stood in silence as Metron's Mobius chair roared to life then vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

 ** **-Alpha New God-****

"Hello Mobius," greeted Metron.

The Anti-God, once known across the plethora of the multiverse that was once bountiful with life as an old identity, turned halfway to scold the New God. "Do not call me by that name Metron. Do not speak that name to me." Halting his march across the ruined rubble of a destroyed planet, he awaited for what the New God would say.

"You prefer I address you by the Anti-Monitor?"

The large humanoid turned fully towards Metron. "I'd prefer not to speak to you at all." Immediately a dark purple and black wave of immense energy crashed against Metron's chair, blocked by the energy shield surrounding it.

"You know that as long as I sit on this chair, your Anti-Matter cannot affect me," elucidated Metron. The New God watched the smoke from the Anti-Monitor's hands swell to nothing. Two powerful beings in the universe, in the multiverse, simply watching each other, as if knowing each other's thoughts and movements.

"I know, I sat on that chair long before you did," retorted the Anti-Monitor.

"Then why do you try to destroy it everytime we converse?" inquired Metron.

"You are the God of Knowledge, you know the answer. Because that is what I do."

"Your penance?"

"My curse. My destiny. My reason. My choice. It no longer matters. As you are now the witness, I am the destroyer. Is that not what you claimed when you took that chair?"

"Yes, you destroy universes. Universes that are then reborn. You have done this countless times, Mobius. And you plan to again, don't you? I'm here to convince you otherwise. Reality cannot survive another Crisis."

The Anti-Monitor chuckled with sobered amusement. "You are wrong Metron. Reality can and will survive. That is the cosmic rule even you cannot phantom. Besides, you have vowed to never intervene in such matters, so your arguments will and shall be void." He turned away from the New God. "If you, however, decide to break your vow…. I hope you find how my powerful my old vessel can be."

With the conversation over, Mobius continued on his destination leaving Metron behind to muse over their conversation. He knew of how powerful the Mobius Chair could be, though he never dared pushed it to its limits. He hoped he would never have to. Crossing dimensions and universes was a tricky matter by itself, thrusting unstable power between the dimensional barriers was a death wish.

Pressing another button on his panel, the cloaked image of a sleeping Iros emerged on his lap; hidden from the Anti-God. The New God noted his theory was correct. Observing the sleeping child of the Avatar Effect, Metron activated the Mobius Chair to another location; far from Mobius or his influence.

If he was to understand the full potential of Darkseid and Iros, Metron would need to comprehend what Darkseid wanted: the Anti-Life Equation. And most importantly, the Life Equation.

Such a task would not be easy for him, given his vow of neutrality.

Glancing back down to Iros, Metron hesitantly picked him up; holding him awkwardly at first, then holding him properly in his arms. Such a peaceful child, noted Metron. Unaware of what laid in store for him. Of death and war, of love and life; choice and destiny, and knowledge and power. Many things Metron would teach the boy in his long life.

In his long existence, Metron's lips curled upward. If only for the longest second.

 ** **-Alpha New God-****

 ** **2,000 years later…****

A young, abled body man, around the age of seventeen or eighteen, with snow white hair floated in the void of space next to the man who raised him, looking to the far off distance filled with stars and nebulas, and planets alike. Such a beauty was the universe, the galaxy and everything held within it.

Metron broke his gaze of time to look at the young man next to him. "You have done well Iros. You amassed a great of knowledge in your young age, however you lack wisdom- for you lack experience."

"I understand," Iros replied, glancing at the New God from the corner of his snow-blue eyes. "Are you going to let me venture off into the universe? Make my own journey?"

"I will, yes. Just remember what I taught you of your gift- It takes strength to create of what otherwise can be destroyed. To rebuild from what was once ash and give it new purpose. Only one person is your opposite, I have not told you who it is because I know he will seek you out. His eyes lurk on every corner of the universe." Iros took a slow, deep breath. The young blood within him pulsed with excitement, to see what awaited for him.

Iros faced Metron and placed a comforting hand on hand, surprising Metron internally. "I-want to say thank you. For all of this. Showing me things that I never would've dreamed of seeing, even if it's to save the universe or the multiverse, or whatever it was you had planned for me."

"I did not plan for this," corrected Metron. "I simply calculated the best chance of saving the universe."

Iros smiled knowingly before his snow-blue eyes glowed to near white and blasted off into the depths of the universe below. Watching Iros leaving brought Metron to a first full smile.

"Go and be strong, my son."

 **A/N: Hope my fellow readers enjoyed this chapter!** **Sorry for taking so long on this one, I've been pretty busy with new stories lol.**

 **So it appears that Metron has come and taken Iros into his care, to teach him of what he needs to prepare for…**

 **Little more interactions with Odin and Highfather, and the introduction to Thor and Orion lol.**

 **For those still curious on the powers of the Alpha Effect:** When utilizing his full godly potential, Mister Miracle wields a cosmic energy field called "Alpha Effect" or "Alpha Energy", which acts an antithetical energy source to the "Omega Effect" or "Omega Energy". This Effect allows him to transverse through time and space, heal living beings, fully restore creatures back from death, and control energy to an almost boundless degree. The Effect also augments his physical abilities and augments his Aero-discs. Using the Alpha Effect, Scott could also manipulate the divine energies of other gods, draining them and returning their energies with equal force enough to incapacitate as demonstrated with Thor (DC version).

 **And a nice little scene with the Anti-Monitor there...**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **New Gods:** Big Barda, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Fury (Earth 2), Bekka, Gilotina, Lashina, Grail, Intri, Metra, Big Breeda, Miss Miracle.

 **Heroines:** Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Powergirl, Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark), Donna Troy, Huntress (Wayne, Earth Two), Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mera, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, Starfire, The Wanderer, Miss Martian, Atlanna.

 **Villainess:** Tala, Blackfire, Faora Hu-Ul, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Iris, Locus.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie, Angela, Idunn, Hela

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Moonstalker (Kiana), Sea Witch,

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Eternals:** Azura, Aurelle, Chi-Demon, Elysius, Phyla-Vell, Moondragon, Sersi, Sui-San, Thena, Titanis

 **Inhumans:** Aladi Ko Eke, Alecto, Alice Kedzierski, Ambur, Auran, Avia, Chynae, Crystal, Elejea, Fulmina, Iron Cross, Iso, Kalikya, Kamala Khan, Luna, Marista, Medusa, Minxi, Nahrees, Naja, Nightfall, Onomi Whitemane, Oola Udonta, Panacea, Quake, Quickfire, Red Raven (Dania), Ren Kimura, Rhonda Fleming, Sarah Garza, Tally, Tonaja

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+:**  
Anti-Monitor

Mister Mxyzptlk

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Emperor Joker

Bat-Mite

The Monitors

Galactus

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

Godhead Darkseid

 **Multi-Universal:**  
Krona

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:**  
Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Imperiex

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman

Superman Prime ( _Adult Superboy Prime_ )

The Time Trapper

Parallax

Trigon

Volthoom

Firestorm ( _had enough power to initiate a Big Bang_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power from The Twelve_ _; power to rival or surpass the Celestials_ )

Odin ( _Embodiment of the Odin Force; full power_ )

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Uatu The Watcher

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Odin

Zeus

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Jean Grey ( _Dark Phoenix_ )

Black Bolt ( _His voice could power the T-Bomb. Once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

Ms. Marvel ( _as Binary; Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

Thor

Hulk ( _Sufficiently enraged; has been consistently portrayed as comparable to Thor, has matched the full strength of The Sentry, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth_ )

Beta Ray Bill ( _designed to match Thor_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Star to Star+:**  
Superman ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Wonder Woman ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Hulk ( _Dwarf Sta_ _r at Base form_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Captain Marvel/Shazam ( _Large Star_ )

Black Adam ( _Large Star_ )

Supergirl ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Power Girl ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Martian Manhunter ( _Large Star_ )

Doomsday ( _Large Star_ )

Zod ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Faora ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, John Smith_ )

Despero

Sinestro

Flash

Zoom

Gladiator ( _Dwarf Star level_ )

Cable ( _Said to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Hercules ( _Marvel; Dwarf Star_ )

Nova ( _Dwarf Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**  
Iron Man

Magneto

The Thing

Namor

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as the Thing_ )

War Machine

Super-Skrull

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit ( _Was able to destroy all life on the surface of the planet Earth_ )

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:**  
Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:  
**  
Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Town to Town+:**

Human Torch

 **City Block to City Block+:**

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Spiderman

Green Goblin

Carnage

 **Street to Street+:  
**  
Red Hood

Harley Quinn

Joker

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Captain America

Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

Deadpool

Hawkeye

Black Panther

Daredevil

Elektra


	3. Heart of Sapphire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Marvel Comics. The only thing I own is my OC Iros.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** Oh you most certainly will! Though a quick sidestop first lol.

Yes, Grail will serve a role in this story, though she might not appear for a while. X) she also be a part of the harem as well.

 ** **Naroku (Chapter 2):**** Thank you.

 ** **Master of Dragons God (Chapters 1 & 2):**** Thank you for both reviews.

 ** **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 2):**** Already took care of the changes in regards to the scale ;).

And hopefully you'll like what I have in store below with what we talked about.

 ** **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 2):**** Thank you kindly for the review! I personally wanted to see the Alpha Effect in action and bring it to light, since given the nature of it you think it would be more prominent.

Also thanks for the helpful suggestions, but I think you know where my plans lay for this story ;).

 ** **Guest (Chapter 2):**** Thank you and I will add Iros to the scale, it was an accidental part on my end. I'll also add Iros' tier here so that you don't have to wait until the end to see the scale: Iros- Solar System level.

 **-Alpha New God-**

Breaking past the dimensional barriers of this universe and the dimension that laid beyond where he once was, Iros's body encompassed itself in the protection of the Alpha Effect; a bluish-white comet soaring past the nebulas and galaxies not yet discovered. A sensation of euphoria engulfed the New God's being, having such joy and freedom to spread his wings.

The power of a million exploding suns trailed behind him as Iros ventured deeper and deeper into the universe. Not wanting to waste such an opportunity, Iros halted in mid-flight and again witnessed the majestic of the universe within his snow-blue eyes; everything spiraling beyond mortal comprehension of space and time, rising and falling, serenity met with divine beauty in person.

Having been raised by Metron, Iros developed a sense of kinship with his surroundings- questioning silently on his deepest thoughts. He learned that the best questions were responded with silent answers, for those answers cannot be false and manipulated.

What he dared to question now, he would not answer even to himself.

"I see the inevitability, you rise only to fall," Iros spoke to the empty void, a spark of somber wisdom laced in his words. Everything would fall only to rise, then fall once more- the path of something greater than life and death, or balance. Yet the limited time only brought its mortal beauty to full bloom. His gift was life itself, his veins carried a power unfathomable for mere words. The New God knew that Metron kept secrets from him, of the being that was his antithesis; Iros knew of his name and his reputation, but not his face.

His eyes gazed upon the planes of this universe, his choice to visit anywhere he desired- his home of New Genesis if he wished. His brows furrowed in contemplation. His mother, he was so young and he could hardly recognize her even if he did return. Blinking in absence, Iros tried to ignore the emptiness that overcame him. Opening and closing his right hand, the New God floated slowly forward and brushed his hand against a meteorite the size of a large moon, halting it completely in place. He tilted his head upward as he inspected it, offering a small smile before pushing it away from him.

The New God continued slowly on his journey, now being complacent with his view of everything. The coldness of vast space presented him no issue, regardless of his armor- a skintight silver outfit that covered the entirety of his legs and laced with black, streamlined patches across the sides of his ribs, adorned with a headcrest headband and a one shoulder cape over his right shoulder.

A plasma-like, transparent tendril coiled itself tightly around the New God's waist, foolishly waving him around like the stupid beast it was. Iros simply broke free from the creature's grasp, gaining enough distance away to analyze the creature; light violet color in nature, long massive tendrils splayed about the creature and large fangs that dwarfed the New God compared to its immense size.

After carefully studying the creature, Iros' eyes began to glow a bright white and fired his Alpha Beams towards the creature, knocking it back a far distance from him, quickly disappearing from his sight. Noting the odd encounter with the creature Iros turned his back away and was about to continue his journey when again the creature's tendrils latched onto him, its grasp with far more strength. Tensing his muscles lightly, with more applied strength than the last, Iros broke free from its clutches; quickly grabbing the large tendril with his godly strength and plunged the creature over his shoulder and launched it several lightyears from him. Gazing closely over the cosmic horizon, Iros continued to be vigilant in case the creature again dared to touch him.

Finally seeming complacent with his study, Iros was ready to continue his path when the Star Sapphire Corps appeared to him. His natural snow-blue eyes gazed at the mortal embodiments of love; in his younger days under the teachings of Metron, Iros studied the history of all the Lantern Corps and their symbols- Green with the power of will, Yellow and their power of fear, Red symbolizing their intense rage and malice, Orange for greed, Blue for the prospect of Hope, Indigo and their natural compassion, and the Star Sapphires for their nurture and protection of love.

He also knew of the inherent weaknesses of each Corps, and said weakness came from their strengths- Love naturally was as selfish as it was selfless, even more so due to jealous tendencies and possessive nature which stemmed into the Orange and Red Lantern districts. Perhaps it was more of a cynical standpoint, Iros proposed mentally,but he knew of what he saw at times.

The leader of the Star Sapphires floated gracefully towards the New God, looking upon his armor, his physique then to his eyes. Silently watching her circle around him, Iros faced towards the other Star Sapphires, in particular the young Zamaron looking at him with playful curiosity within her large cerulean eyes. She smiled sweetly at the New God, Iros returning a small smile at her gesture.

"You are strong indeed, for a New God, to vanquish that creature. I apologize for its actions against you, it was under our care when it broke free. Allow me to repay a kind gesture for your troubles, I am Queen Aga'po of the Star Sapphires," greeted Aga'po. Knowing of her stature amongst her fellow sisters, Aga'po held her posture high and assuringly; Iros' eyes lingered downward from her legs and upward, indeed she was beauty to behold, a goddess to be worshiped lovingly and tenderly. Aga'po smiled alluringly at the New God, his blatant staring at her form. She leaned closely to the New God and lifted his chin to her eyes, smiling sensually. "While I appreciate your keen eye, my eyes are up here."

Iros chuckled softly in nervousness, a keen smile growing. "Apologies your highness. Excuse me for a moment." Vanishing suddenly from her sight, Iros returned a microsecond later with the violet, transparent creature behind him; completely still under his care. "I figured I'd save you the trouble of hunting it back down again."

"You are too kind, New God," thanked the Sapphire Queen.

"Iros," the New God welcomed. "Sorry for the late introduction."

Aga'po's mouth opened slightly in realization. "Ah, you are the wielder of the Alpha Effect then. We have heard of you but I didn't expect such power in someone so young."

Iros nodded. "I see that news travels quickly across the Nine Realms. Honestly I'm a bit surprised to find someone who could recognize my name. Especially since I just entered this dimension."

"As you may know the Guardians of the Universe keep their shrewd eyes and ears open across the cosmos, especially after the events between the New Gods and the Asgardians," Aga'po explained.

"I thought they would keep that information to themselves, unless you're here to take me to them," Iros said, casting a cautionary glance to the Star Sapphires behind their Queen.

Aga'po smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on his cheek gently. "No, we do not answer to the Guardians of Oa. We haven't for the longest of eons. Come, we shall guide the creature back to its home and I will reward you in kind."

"That's not really necessary," Iros declined politely, the presence of the young female Zamaron coming closer to him caught his attention.

"My niece, Ghia'ta, will act as your guide while we handle the creature," Aga'po continued, leaving Iros next to Ghia'ta as the Queen Sapphire casted an energy net around the creature followed by multiple constructs of various designs from the rest of the Star Sapphire Corps. Ghia'ta wrapped her arms around Iros' single arm and pushed him away as the Star Sapphires hauled the creature ahead of them, quickly following in their lead.

The New God felt the Zamaron's soft body pressed closer to his side as they flew through the cosmos. He didn't exactly know what to say but he allowed it, that emptiness he felt earlier starting to filled. The brights streaks of the blurred stars and nebulas halted as they reached the home-world of Zamaron.

Ghia'ta looked towards the white-haired New God, gazing at his intense snow-blue eyes; she could feel the power within his skin as he turned to look at her. Only for the New God to redirect his attention towards the creature locked in the Sapphire constructs.

"How did it get free?" asked Iros.

"We don't know, it just happened. I just heard about it right about now," explained Ghia'ta. The New God continued to observe the creature, curious himself on why he was so interested in this.

"Hm, it's probably nothing," mumbled Iros. Ghia'ta smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, making the New God look away towards the planet; trying to focus on something. She was rather handsy with a relative stranger, noted Iros. But then again Sapphires are the embodiments of passion and love, it was in their nature; plus his lack of physical contact in his two thousand year life could play a factor.

Ghia'ta tugged on his arm causing Iros to follow her down the atmosphere of Zamaron.

 **-Alpha New God-**

 **Zamaron**

Violet crystals decorated the barren landscape of Zamaron, an eons mark of war and destruction laid beneath it. The end of war brought the prosperity of love. The grand open architecture of the enormous palace surely impressed the New God as Ghia'ta guided him to the palace grounds, setting their feet on the staircase leading to the massive palace doors.

"I'm still sure all this is unnecessary," continued Iros.

Ghia'ta continued smiling and gently tugging on his arm. "Considering of your position as the wielder of the Alpha Effect, I think you are more than worthy of a little celebration."

Following her lead, Iros entered the palace and admired the vast open space, decorated with various arts adorning the violet crystals. Iros kept his eyes focused on his surroundings, interested in the decor of the palace, to which the Zamaron's smile softened at the New God's curiosity.

The soft rays of the orange and bronze setting sun rested on the couple's faces, bringing Iros' attention back to Ghia'ta who escorted him to a long, wide crescent-shaped couch which overlooked the vast architecture in the distance.

Iros returned a soft smile at her honesty, still… "Well, I'd rather hold off the celebration until I did something of worth."

"Stopping the creature is a good start," countered Ghia'ta, resting her head on her arm against the back of the couch. The New God started to retort but chuckled quietly.

"Pretty hard to disagree with that," said Iros. Ghia'ta's eyes lowered to the rest of his body and back up, her cerulean eyes darkening slightly. Her skin buzzed ever so lightly, cheeks heating like a growing fire.

"Hard to disagree with a lot of things," mumbled Ghia'ta, her eyes still focused on him. Iros turned his head slightly towards Ghia'ta, keeping her in his peripheral. Her heartbeat was pulsing quickly. He leaned against the back of the couch and turned his body to face her, keeping an amused grin.

"You seem to enjoy my company," Iros stated amusingly. Ghia'ta's cheeks flushed with a dark pink, turning away to hide a shy smile. Iros chuckled to his own entertainment, the heart wants what the heart desires.

"I would be lying otherwise New God," Ghia'ta agreed, turning back to face him. "I~never felt such a wondrous sensation before." Under the intense gaze of Iros, Ghia'ta saw new fascination at his snow-blue eyes; hard and intense, yet something genuine beneath it. Hidden deep within him. She rested her hand on his chest, resting it over his heart and waited.

Slow, powerful beats of his heart. The strength of life. It was an odd and wonderful feeling. The influx of Iros' power manifested through Ghia'ta's ring, causing it to glow brightly to near blindingly.

"Sorry," Iros quickly apologized, removing Ghia'ta's hand from his chest. "That's new to me. Seems your ring can be charged by my power." Looking towards his hand realizing that their hands were still intertwined, he started to ease his grip, however Ghia'ta strengthened hers.

"My aunt once told me this: ' _When a woman is in love, you can see it in her smile. When a man is in love, you can see it in his eyes_ '. There is… something connecting to us, I can feel it. It must feel strange since we just met, but… I do." Ghia'ta glanced towards the back of Iros' hand in her grasp, gently caressing it with both of her hands. Iros' hand trembled lightly at the soft, petite hands massaging his own hand. Her soft lips kissing his hand, taking control of his hand and brushing it against her cheek.

The New God stared in stunned amazement, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. For the first time now, he caught her scent; faint and gentle like the sweetness of honey and mint.

Releasing her grip on Iros' hand, Ghia'ta stood from her seat and walked around him, gently brushing her fingers against his cheek as she left. Iros' gaze followed after her fleeing form, noticing the sultry sway of her hips as she disappeared behind the curtains on the other side of the balcony. Iros sighed heavily in relief, hunching over in his seat.

He didn't know what happened. It felt natural. It felt perfect. How?

 **-Alpha New Gods-**

The Titan of Death continued his grin as he watched the scene fold out- the antithesis of Darkseid was in his sights. So completely different in every sense from what he saw. As one was to expect from an outside look. However many things linger in a person's soul that can drag themselves to the abyss. And beyond.

"Soon I shall bestow my greatest gift to you, my enticing Lady: the end of all creation," softly spoke the Mad Titan, turning to face the object of his beautiful haunting of an existence; the self-crafted statue of the female embodiment of Death. "I know, I know my dear; I fret over such menial things but I do with the best of intentions: you and you alone." He knelt in front of the statue and took its hand into his own, gently kissing it with renowned devotion. He knew he was not worthy of her affections, not yet. Thanos knew what he had to do in order to achieve her heart, and the Mad Titan was an ambitious creature most of all. "And no one will stand between us. Just wait for me, as I waited a cruel eternity for you."

Looking up his Lady Death gave the Titan renewed desire. His only desire. The words of his brother Darkseid lingered back after the New God's defeat at the hands of the Asgardian All-Father: " _And all this coming from a self-proclaimed Nihilist who wants to destroy the universe for the sake of a lover who rejected you before."_

"Am I not Thanos?! Did I not butcher the woman who gave me birth, who forced me into this hell called life? Is not the wake of my passing crimson with the blood of my enemies and allies alike?! Death is with me every second of the day!" incurred Thanos lost in his rightful passions. Looking back to his love, he winced at her _disapproval_. "Forgive a loving blind fool, my sweet temptress. My heart aches at each passing second of our separation."

Darkseid would not understand. For all his ambition, the Dark God was narrow-minded; foiled by his petty desire for the material works of power and control. His will and nothing else. A shame, mused the Dark Titan somberly, he had such hope for him.

Yet the Mad Titan knew of his brother's strength and his fortitude; the Dark God could still yet prove his worth to his plans.

"I am so very sorry that I must leave you alone, but I must. For the sake of our future," Thanos cooed gently, reaching up and caressing the statue's cheek. The boy would be his answer; for every death there is life, and for every life there is death. Black is the absence of light, and death is the absence of life; yet too much life can still result in death. Thanos loved the analogy all the more, nearly as much as Lady Death herself.

The Mad Titan schemed for his entire life for this opportunity. And he was elated!

Calmer heads must prevail still, the Mad Titan had many enemies on his horizon; some that knew of him, and those would soon learn his wrath. Returning to his station, Thanos enhanced the image of Iros; continuing his studies.

"My dear boy, your fate will be your own undoing. Enjoy what little happiness you have left," Thanos remarked calmly. "I wonder…" The Mad Titan peered closely to the image of the New God, his thoughts and schemes coming full circle. "how far the thresholds of the Alpha and Omega Effects can be pushed?" Pressing a button on his control panel, the image morphed to that of a purple-cladded armored figure amongst the cosmos.

"If she is like her father, then this could prove a bountiful opportunity."

 ** **-Alpha New God-****

The Alpha New God sipped from the long chalice holding a dark purple liquid. The taste was like of sweet fruit laced with bitter honey, a wondrous delight. "Delicious. What is it?"

Ghia'ta smiled and took another sip from her glass. "The juice of the Kafleen fruit, it is said to replenish the spirit and enhance the senses." The Zamaron Sapphire reached behind and placed her glass on the tray. "This is my favorite room of the palace. Is it not wonderful?"

"Yes," Iros answered softly, his snow-blue eyes taking the golden-bronze sunset.

Ghia'ta leaned over seductively and ran her fingers up his chest. "It's… romantic, don't you think?" She rubbed the back of her hand against Iros cheek, causing the New God to succumb to the soft brush.

"Very," mumbled Iros. A bright violet casted its glow against Iros' closed eyes as he drifted further into a drowsy. Quickly opening his eyes and blinking to stave off his slumber, Iros leaned forward on the couch. "Sorry."

The Zamaron Sapphire giggled fondly at the New God. She cupped his head and guided it to her lap, placing Iros' head upon it. The New God shifted his body to become more comfortable and looked up at Ghia'ta.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

Ghia'ta ran her fingers through his snow colored hair, silently admiring how soft it felt, like a cloud. Iros observed the Zamaron with a tried bemused expression, contemplating how they go to this position.

"Kind of interesting don't you think? Of this," Iros contemplated aloud. "You and me."

"Maybe, yet love is a very powerful emotion. Sometimes you just know," Ghia'ta answered.

Iros raised his eyebrows amusingly at the answer. "Interesting concept."

"I take it you don't believe in love at first sight?"

The New God shrugged his shoulders. "I- don't know. I've never really experienced much until now. Until I met you." Ghia'ta quietly continued her petting, taking his answer into account.

"I think there are things that you can't over-think. Just, let it flow."

"And love is one of them," stated Iros, placing his hand on Ghia'ta's cheek.

"You're getting the idea," chuckled Ghia'ta. Her laughter was a soft symphony to the New God's ears, soft, melodic and filled with appreciation of life. "Usually two opposites are joined, a man who is logical and a woman who is more emotional."

"Yet that didn't turn out well between you and the Guardians of the Universe," chortled Iros. Ghia'ta joined Iros in amusement.

"True, but that's usually a foundation for love normally."

"So what does that make us?" Ghia'ta paused and looked away from Iros, looking into the horizon.

"Whatever we choose," Ghia'ta said firmly. The New God took the answer in stride, honestly surprised. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, and affectionate. A traits necessary for a Star Sapphire, not one for a person like him. She was too naive to know what his fate held for him, much less her own.

The Zamaron Sapphire saw the conflict etched on his face, clearly something was bothering him. Before she could question him, Iros pulled himself off her lap and on his feet.

"Iros," Ghia'ta started. His shoulders stiffened at the mention of his name, turning to look at her.

"I can't stay here, you know that," Iros spoke. She saw the hesitation on his face still. "I- have to go." Ghia'ta stood in front of the New God, preventing him from leaving her. "Ghia'ta…"

"You have a responsibility to the universe, I understand that," Ghia'ta continued, forcing herself to remain compose. "I know that we just met and our feelings are blooming, but I want to be by you."

Firm snow-blue eyes stared at the Star Sapphire, glancing up to see the Sapphire Queen walking towards them. "I pray my niece has been a gracious host."

"Yes, she was. Unfortunately I must leave, I have some personal business to attend to," Iros politely said, hoping to… whatever it was he hoped.

Aga'po witnessed the uncomfortable look in Iros' face, looking towards Ghia'ta. Silently she looked between the two, confirming what she had suspected. "If you wish to leave New God, then that is your desire. However I wish you could reconsider, it would be a shame to prepare a feast while our hero is nowhere to accept his praise."

Iros looked towards the Queen, his internal struggle raging still. Sighing finally in consideration, Iros agreed. "I'll stay, it's only fair I suppose."

"Ghia'ta, would you oversee the preparations in my absence? I wish to have a short word with our guest," Aga'po said. Ghia'ta bowed to her aunt and started to leave, passing a sadden glance towards Iros. The Queen Sapphire saw the subtle expressions of longing and doubt on his face. "She has feelings for you it seems. And you as well."

Iros swayed his head slowly, not sure of his own feelings. "I think, yes."

Aga'po nodded solemnly. The topic of love is an uncertainty for men; she had seen it many times, yet no Star Sapphire rings have ever been called to them before. Such a revelation. While she knew of the wielder of the Alpha Effect from word, she also knew that the New God was only doing what most men only knew to do to protect the ones they cared most: pushing them away to protect them. And themselves. Not an unfair bias, especially with her niece in question.

She was a sweet girl, though she lacked the outside experience required to handle the cruelty that laid in the stars. And with the New God's arrival, danger and death were prone to begin once more. Darkseid…

With a gesture of comfort Aga'po caressed the New God's cheek. "I have seen many men like you Iros: good heart, only to be crushed and burden with their failures. Love is the greatest trial for anyone to pass, even gods fail." Iros stared in uncertainty. "Don't push her away, it is a woman's joy and burden to stand next to someone worthy in her eyes. You will be her rock, she will be your blood; together strong and rejuvenating."

"Even with what I have to face?" demanded Iros, his snow-blue eyes holding impassioned wants. "How can I be sure if-"

"She will stand by you," finished Aga'po. She smiled warmly at the New God's conformation. "You won't, unless you give her a reason to stand by you. You can't always figure life through a narrow, logical mindset- logic tends to deconstruct everything in its sights. Everything becomes cold and distant. Alone."

Iros looked towards his right hand expectantly. "And I'm supposed to be the Avatar of Life."

"You make it sound like a chore," bemused Aga'po. "Life can be difficult, yes. Only if you are alone and do not have a foundation for you to stand upon. You wield great power, even you can not solve all problems without scars. A man can conquer an entire planet, and yet he feel hollow still. No one to share his victory, no one to share his warmth in his chambers, no one to hold him high."

The New God rubbed his face tiredly. Perhaps she had a point.

 ** **-Alpha New God-****

Low chamber lights casted a soft glow against the large center room of the palace, the Star Sapphires huddled in small groups and whispered about the New God. Details of his clothing, appearance, and his powers were the main topics. Being the guardians of love and passion, their rambles turned more seductive; how cute and handsome he looked, what he may have looked beneath his armor.

Iros kept his distance from the other Sapphires, content with his solitude for the meantime. He reflected back to his time with Ghia'ta, noticing that she wasn't present in the room. Keeping her distance from him more than likely. Sighing with fatigue, Iros surveyed the room before looking over his shoulder towards the night sky.

Twinkles of the vast cosmos winked at him, bringing a soft smile to Iros. His smile turned grim as he lowered his snow-blue eyes to reality. He didn't know what to do with himself. He understood his responsibilities with his time with Metron, yet the Queen Sapphire's speech stirred within him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ghia'ta enter the room wearing the exact same outfit as earlier. She was still beautiful. He noticed that she was looking for either her aunt, or him. Figuring on the former possibility, Iros turned his glance back to the stars.

"They are beautiful," noted the voice of Ghia'ta. Iros turned his head towards the Zamaron princess before smiling kindly.

"Indeed," Iros replied simply. He focused his attention on her, pressing his back firmly against the wall. "Though I've seen something more beautiful." A pink blush crossed Ghia'ta's cheeks, bowing her head lightly in embarrassment. "Maybe I was wrong about this, between you and I." Ghia'ta looked towards Iros in hope. The New God look over her shoulder towards the other Sapphires. "I hope you know how to dance."

Wrapping her arm around his, Ghia'ta pulled Iros towards the center of the room. Placing his right hand on her hip and her other hand with his left, the New God led the couple in their private moment.

"I didn't expect you to be so graceful," complimented Ghia'ta.

Iros smirked lightly. "Neither did I. Apparently I'm full of surprises."

"Hopefully good ones," Ghia'ta teased.

Shuffling in a slow waltz, the couple danced in their own worlds. Iros contemplated the beauty of the Zamaron's gray skin, cerulean eyes and her obsidian hair tied in a small bun. The Sapphire princess looked upon the majestic snow-blue eyes, tanned skin and soft, kind smile of the New God.

Neither had noticed that the other had stopped.

The Sapphire Queen smiled knowingly, taking a drink of her chalice. She knew that her niece would be good for him; he would need her.

Iros observed the radiant beauty of the Zamaron, drawn to her soft lips. Lustful passion ran through him and guided him towards his desired affection, ensnaring the Sapphire Princess needfully. Ghia'ta stiffened from the strong lips pressed against hers, her cerulean orbs widening as a jolt of passion ran down her spine.

The New God tightened his grip on his lover and pulled her closer, wanting to feel her soft flesh against his. Ghia'ta ran her hands through his snow colored hair, passionate moans filling their eyes.

He felt a strong presence. Drawing closer…

Half-lidded, cerulean eyes looked pleadingly at the distracted New God, who was focusing on the distance beyond them.

"Iros?" The planet shook violently, knocking everyone except Iros and Ghia'ta off-balance. Holding onto Ghia'ta to keep her standing, Iros narrowed his snow-blue eyes towards the planet-sized purple armored female drawing closer to the palace of Zamaron.

"Child of Galactus, what brings you here?!" shouted Iros to the child of the World Devour.

The cosmic being looked downwards the mortal who called her name. "I must feed, it is my burden to follow my father's path. No matter how many planets we consume… How many civilizations we destroy… It will be repaid in full, and much more," Sensing an immense power from the mortal, the child of Galactus peered closer to where Iros stood. "I sense your power, wielder of the Alpha Effect. So what my father had said was true."

"I must beg you to choose another location! There is nothing for you to devour!" the New God informed.

The child of the World Devour shrunk from her godly status to a humanoid form, standing half a foot or nearly a foot taller than the New God. The child of Galactus inspected the New God, grinning cheekily at the revelation.

"It wasn't the planet that I sought out Alpha wielder, it was you," Ghia'ta fumed in silence at the knowing look that the child of Galactus was giving to Iros. "There is much power and energy to feed from you." She licked her lips in hunger and anticipation. "I dare to wonder how you might taste…"

Iros prevented her from stepping towards him. "I'm not letting you devour me."

The child of Galactus giggled at the firm expression on the New God's face. "It would be a shame for me to come all this way for nothing. I wouldn't devour you, my father would be most displeased if I did. Rather I suppose a small proposition: Allow to siphon a taste of your power, and I will leave."

"That's it?" Iros asked hesitantly. The New God narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The Child of the World Devour nodded. "A small taste is all. For curiosity's sake," She looked over the New God again, grinning seductively. "I can sweeten the deal if you want: the chance to become my herald. To wield even further power than the likes of Darkseid or most cosmic beings in the universe. Also to be my side."

Iros took a deep breath in thought. It was surely a tempting offer. He had heard of the terror and might of Galactus, the Alpha and Omega, the end and start of all things. He dared to evoke the wrath of him or his daughter otherwise.

Sensing the conflict on the New God's face, the child of Galactus remained patient, eyeing the muscular form of the New God. "What is your name?"

Iros focused on the words of the cosmic deity. "Iros."

"Iros," she repeated. She saw the jealous look on the young Zamaron's face, resisting a smirk as she focused back on Iros. "I am called Galacta, daughter of Galactus. You can call me Gali, I insist."

The New God noticed the somewhat flirtatious behavior of Galacta, including the eye movement to possibly Ghia'ta. Was she?… Soft lips and pulse of immense godlike energy pulsated through his body as Galacta embraced the New God in a seductive manner.

It was raw, pure and beautiful. Galacta broke away from the kiss, wiping her thumb against her lips suggestively. "Quite a rush, I never expected such a power similar to the Power Cosmic."

Iros, in a dazed state, heard the jealous growl of Ghia'ta and turned to see her eyes flustered with frustrated tears. She was only held back by her aunt, keeping a level head for the two of them.

"My offer still stands Iros: will the Avatar of the Alpha Effect stand by my side alongside the stars?" offered Galacta.

 **A/N: Hope my fellow readers enjoyed this chapter!**

 **For a little insight on Iros' outfit, his armor is essentially like Mr. Majestic's except the white parts are replaced with silver and the red/crimson/maroon parts are replaced with black. Cape is still white plus a headcrest/headgear thing he wears lol.**

 **So the daughter of Galactus has intervened, will Iros accept her offer to become her herald?**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **New Gods:** Big Barda, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Fury (Earth 2), Bekka, Gilotina, Lashina, Grail, Intri, Metra, Big Breeda, Miss Miracle.

 **Heroines:** Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Powergirl, Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark), Donna Troy, Huntress (Wayne, Earth Two), Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mera, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, Starfire, The Wanderer, Miss Martian, Atlanna.

 **Villainess:** Tala, Blackfire, Faora Hu-Ul, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Iris, Locus.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie, Angela, Idunn, Hela

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Moonstalker (Kiana), Sea Witch,

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Eternals:** Azura/Thena, Aurelle, Chi-Demon, Elysius, Phyla-Vell, Moondragon, Sersi, Sui-San, Titanis

 **Inhumans:** Aladi Ko Eke, Alecto, Alice Kedzierski, Ambur, Auran, Avia, Chynae, Crystal, Elejea, Fulmina, Iron Cross, Iso, Kalikya, Kamala Khan, Luna, Marista, Medusa, Minxi, Nahrees, Naja, Nightfall, Onomi Whitemane, Oola Udonta, Panacea, Quake, Quickfire, Red Raven (Dania), Ren Kimura, Rhonda Fleming, Sarah Garza, Tally, Tonaja

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+:**  
Anti-Monitor

Mister Mxyzptlk

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Emperor Joker

Bat-Mite

The Monitors

Galactus

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

Godhead Darkseid

 **Multi-Universal:**  
Krona

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:**  
Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Imperiex

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman

Superman Prime ( _Adult Superboy Prime_ )

The Time Trapper

Parallax

Trigon

Volthoom

Firestorm ( _had enough power to initiate a Big Bang_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power from The Twelve_ _; power to rival or surpass the Celestials_ )

Odin ( _Embodiment of the Odin Force; full power_ )

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Uatu The Watcher

Galaxy

Zeus

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars; Pre-Crisis_ )

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Galacta  
 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Jean Grey ( _Dark Phoenix_ )

Black Bolt ( _His voice could power the T-Bomb. Once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

Ms. Marvel ( _as Binary; Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

Thor (The colliding of his Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal)

Hulk ( _Sufficiently enraged; has been consistently portrayed as comparable to Thor, has matched the full strength of The Sentry, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth_ )

Beta Ray Bill ( _designed to match Thor_ )

Superboy Prime

Iros

Thanos ( _Consistently shown as superior to the_ Silver Surfer _. Was able to put up a fight against_ Tyrant _through being greatly boosted by an external power source_ )

 **Star to Star+:**  
Superman ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Wonder Woman ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Hulk ( _Dwarf Sta_ _r at Base form_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Captain Marvel/Shazam ( _Large Star_ )

Black Adam ( _Large Star_ )

Supergirl ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Power Girl ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Martian Manhunter ( _Large Star_ )

Doomsday ( _Large Star_ )

Zod ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Faora ( _Large Star;_ _Post-Crisis_ )

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, John Smith_ )

Despero

Sinestro

Flash

Zoom

Gladiator ( _Dwarf Star level_ )

Cable ( _Said to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Hercules ( _Marvel; Dwarf Star_ )

Nova ( _Dwarf Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**  
Iron Man ( _With Extremis virus_ )

Magneto

Super-Skrull

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit ( _Was able to destroy all life on the surface of the planet Earth_ )

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:**  
Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

The Thing

Namor

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as the Thing_ )

War Machine

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:**  
Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Town to Town+:**

Human Torch

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Spiderman

Green Goblin

Carnage

 **Street to Street+:  
**  
Red Hood

Harley Quinn

Joker

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Captain America

Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

Deadpool

Hawkeye

Black Panther

Daredevil

Elektra


	4. The Path to Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Marvel Comics. The only thing I own is my OC Iros.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Master of Dragons God (Chapter 3):** Thank you.

 ** **Matthew Gemm (Chapter 3):**** Hm, sure I can add her. Thanks for the suggestion.

 ** **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 3):**** I figured you'd be anticipating the Iros/Ghia'ta scenes lol, glad you enjoyed that. There are plenty of powerful being in the DC/Marvel verses lol, you might be surprised of what might happen X).

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 3):**** Hm, you seem to really like Grail XD. And given Iros' mission since the second chapter, he wouldn't disagree with her desire to kill Darkseid but he would probably try to do it himself since he'll demonstrate that pride of his power (and he partially demonstrated his concern with Ghia'ta coming with him to Aga'po in the last chapter) plus there is the strong possibility that either Thanos or Darkseid (Thanos more than likely) will discover Grail's allegiance to the Anti-Monitor, which is a whole other kettle of problems lol.

… Maybe… Eros, Iros… Dunno, who knows knowing me lol…

I'm glad you enjoyed Iros and Ghia'ta's interaction in the last chapter, I was kinda worried that I might've been rushing their romance somewhat, but I dunno lol; besides Aga'po won't take long either lol. In Iros' case, he wasn't raise by the standards of the regular New Gods so his reactions are gonna be a bit different, plus he kinda has more important things to worry about.

What, no love for Darkseid? Lol. We'll see what kind of fight Iros will get himself into against Thanos, since you're a HUGE fan of the Mad Titan then you might recall a certain event with Thanos and a certain All-Father… I don't think Thanos would actually hate Iros because of the Alpha Effect, keep in mind what Darkseid and Iros represent (and how Thanos would benefit the most of this).

Glad you enjoyed the introduction to Gali, I wanted to end a chapter with a rather big bang, and what bigger bang… than with… Gali… (huh, sounded a bit more sexual than I was expecting lol).

Hm, I actually haven't thought of all the tiny details yet, mainly on the big ideas for the arcs, you know? Man, it's been so long for this story, I'm actually worried about all my other DC/Marvel stories and trying to keep pace with that especially since I churn more Star Wars stories and chapters than the comic stories I got right now.

Eh, I don't see Iros getting a pet, Krypto makes sense as it was Superman's dog… Don't know what to say about Ace the dog lol… Then again, who wouldn't want a napalm spitting rage fueled cat?

Again, I haven't thought of the tiny details yet; Ghia'ta would obviously be the best candidate to tag along with Iros. We'll have to see how Supergirl will react once Iros lands on Earth.

 ** **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 3):**** Thank you.

As for Iros becoming a Herald of Galacta, so the only real advantage he gets is having more power at the cost of him being enslaved to her? Kinda of a backfire on the New God since Iros couldn't really break free from her control without getting into a conflict with Galactus, nor would she let him go willingly since she wants a powerful herald by her side. It's a cool idea though.

 ** **Pain Nagato Uzumaki (Chapter 3):**** I appreciate the compliment, and as for your concern with the harem, I did downsize it from the previous numbers. Plus in case of other concerns, Iros has the same power set as Darkseid, so once Iros becomes more comfortable with his power and garners more ladies, he could create other Avatars to maintain status quo whenever he has to travel across the universe or travel to other universes.

 ** **Strike the Blood (Chapter 3):**** Thank you.

 ** **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapters 1, 2 & 3):**** Once Iros begins to use his powers more actively and with time and experience, then yeah he'll be a pretty cool badass XD. And we'll see if Iros accepts the daughter of Galactus' answer.

 ** **HarryB178 (Chapter 3):**** I did downsize a fair amount of characters if that helps, plus most of my ideas are going to be long chapters and long stories so I will have plenty of time to flesh them out.

 **-Alpha New God-**

The soft, sensual embrace from the daughter of Galactus was not one the Avatar of the Alpha Effect had expected. He figured his power might act as a beacon and attract those who would seek his power, but never in this fashion. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Iros forced himself away from Galacta. Upon the New God's flimsy actions caused by her being Gali smirked, casting a glance at the troubled Zamaron and her flustered tears.

She smacked her lips in realization. "You love him." A simple statement, one that wove a raw truth. "Or you just don't like to share."

"Enough," Iros said, his voice quiet. He cleared his throat before continuing. Or rather he tried to continue. The rush of such power coursing in his being, he never felt anything like it.

"It's a lot to take in I know," Galacta started, taking a step towards the New God. "But you will adjust to its immeasurable depth in time. I'll ask one last time: will you accept my offer?"

Ice blue eyes focused on the pained expression of Ghia'ta, a sharp unbridled ache stabbed in his heart. Iros frowned deeply towards her, though not at her… "No," he said. "I did not come here to be your slave, child of Galactus. I am here to stop the Dark God."

The cosmic entity stared with a furrowed brow. "There are many Dark Gods amongst the vast seas of the stars. But only one that matters to you: Darkseid."

"What of the Zamoran's and their fate?" demanded Iros, standing in front of Ghia'ta and Aga'po.

Seeing the New God's tense body language, Galacta merely turned away from them. "As we agreed: if you allowed me to siphon your energy then I would leave." The ice blue eyes of Iros kept steady on the female entity. "Though if your mission is to defeat or kill Darkseid, then you'll need help."

Noticing that Galacta had not moved after she finished, Iros walked over to her. "I wield the antithesis of Darkseid's power, I won't need any help."

"Pride cometh before the fall as they say," Galacta commented. "Darkseid is not someone you can overpower or out-think, it's not in his nature to lose easily. Or at all, save for one."

 _The All-Father._

"He probably knows I'm here. In either case, it would be… safer for myself to go on alone," said Iros. The words of the Sapphire Queen called to him…

"I expected a more noble answer," Galacta said, eyeing the New God. "Considering your apparent affections for the Sapphire."

Iros kept quiet, although the lingering guilt and anger boiled in his soul. "What I'm curious to know is if Darkseid is this big threat to the universe, then why haven't you and your father stopped him?"

"You'd have no reason to exist," the daughter of Galactus answered simply. "But it's not our purpose to destroy Darkseid, only to keep life and death in the cosmic balance. Like you said: you are the anti-thesis to Darkseid. I'm only offering help."

The New God took Galacta's words in stride, and began to walk away. Knowing the goal that you were destined to get to and walking it were two different experiences, the kind the New God had no idea the consequences of.

The desperation in Ghia'ta's eyes only made his guilt worse, his insecurities all the more apparent. All he knew was that he felt a bond with her… perhaps that's all he needed to know. All he needed to understand…

Perhaps…

Standing in front of the Alpha wielder, Ghia'ta held her head high, displaying the inner strength that was wavering when he took every step forward towards her. Her heart quaked when the New God rested his hands on her cheeks; his soft yet firm grip rubbing her soft skin with his thumbs, ice blue eyes watching her tenderly.

Before she could say anything, Iros embraced the Zamaron Sapphire into a sensual and passionate kiss; desperate for a sign to leave her or for him to take her by his side. His journey would be a long, tired trial, filled with horrors that he didn't want to subjugate Ghia'ta with; she was… pure and innocent.

Ghia'ta rested her head against the New God's chest, wrapping her slender arms around him, not wanting to leave his side again. "You don't have to do this alone. Darkseid will fall, that's why you're here, but if you go alone you'll fall in the same way the Dark God has."

Holding Ghia'ta tightly to him, Iros rested his head on top of hers. "Maybe you're right. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to handle… this. All of this."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had someone to share that burden with? I'm willing to stand by you to hell and back, no one else will," Ghia'ta affirmed, strongly grasping Iros by his face. "What more do you want from me? How far will I have to go to prove myself to you?"

"You already have!" declared Iros loudly, his nose twitching in rising anger. "I haven't proven myself to you! You have no reason to risk your life for me!"

The New God widened his eyes partially in shock as the Sapphire slapped him, her angry gaze surprising him. "Don't make this only about yourself. What I do with my life is my own choice, I appreciate that you want to protect me but you can't control everything." She kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth, stroking his cheek tenderly. "Just do what you have to, and I'll stand by you. Let me do that."

Iros sighed through gritted teeth, his own mixture of logic and emotion battling in his soul. "We'll leave in the morning, with your Queen's permission."

Aga'po smiled serenely, nodding her head approvingly. "For hearts long lost and full of fright. For those alone in the blackest night. Accept our ring and join our fight. Love conquers all with violet light."

 **-Alpha New God-**

"The Black Order has already infiltrated and awaits our orders," the Mad Titan reported, ending the holographic transmission. "Asgard will fall with no problem, save for a few potential anomalies," Thanos activated a set of holograms: one of Highfather and New Genesis, the Tenth Realm and…"

"The Alpha Wielder," Darkseid's crimson eyes observing his opposite and possible equal. Equal in power, little else. "Leave him to me brother, I will send a message to him that he will understand."

"I'm not one to deny you what you want," Thanos teased, smirking ever so fondly.

The Dark God's gaze lingered to the second hologram. "A frontal assault on Asgard will be bloody, one of which I'm not afraid of but it will alert the Asgardians ahead of time. We need an opening they won't see coming." Nodding towards the hologram, Darkseid continued, "We can use him to enter into the forbidden realm and when the All-Father is preoccupied, we can take control of Asgard with only his child to combat against."

"An easy win," Thanos praised, folding his arms. "And with a majority of the Asgardians dead, the All-Father's power will decrease sufficiently. He won't be able to rely on the Destroyer Armor anymore as well."

"Same with Highfather, the Alpha Wielder will be returning home it appears and he will be distracted which will buy us additional time," Darkseid continued. "We now need to leave a trail for the boy to follow and the rest will play into our hands."

The Mad Titan's grin grew wider, chuckling in delight. "Worry not, the Angels of Heven will be very willing to step aside for our cause. For the right price of course." Thanos stepped away from the throne table, pacing away into the shadows. "However I warn you brother: the Avatar of the Alpha Effect is tied to your destiny, you may not be able to kill him."

"Then he will break all the same," Darkseid declared. "Whatever I can't control I must destroy."

 **-Alpha New Gods-**

Lights of bluish-white and sapphire blurred against the endless cosmic sea, flying thousands upon thousands of times the speed of light. Quickly traveling beyond the current galaxy they resided in, and beyond the surrounding galaxies, the New God and Sapphire halted suddenly.

' _Are you nervous about returning home?_ ' Ghia'ta asked mentally. Reaching for her lover's hand, she grasped firmly.

Iros nodded half-heartedly, casting a glance towards the Sapphire. ' _I'm not sure if I can call New Genesis my home. I've lived outside of the universe my entire life with Metron, I guess he is my home._ ' Ice blue eyes began to glaze when a brief memory flashed before him. ' _I don't even remember my mother's face or my father's._ '

Rubbing the New God's arm soothingly, Ghia'ta rested her head against Iros' shoulder. ' _You could ask Highfather about them._ '

' _What would I even say to them?_ '

' _Just say what you feel. You don't have to prepare ahead of time._ ' soothed Ghia'ta. ' _Enjoy this time together, that's all that truly matters._ ' Brushing his lips against the Sapphire's, the New God felt the mounting tension melt. He was glad he listened to her, it might've worked in either case but this just felt right. Natural, like it was meant to be.

' _You really must care about me,_ ' teased Iros, a warm smile blossoming.

Ghia'ta nudged the New God playfully, tugging on his hand briefly. ' _What's not to love of a God? One especially as handsome and strong and powerful, with the ability to create new life._ ' Iros' smile widened, floating closer to Ghia'ta, and rested his hands on her waist. ' _That's what I wanted. That smile. To see you as you were meant to be. I saw that twinkle of life deep within you, and I suppose I'm here to stir that into a burning inferno._ '

' _Such poetry,_ ' Iros continued with his teasing. ' _I am glad you were stubborn enough to be with me. Once this over, we can…_ ' Observing the angelic beauty of her grey-silver skin, the thin, athletic frame of her body and sparkling cerulean orbs, Iros embraced the softness of her body against his. ' _It can be just us. Together to travel across the universe with nary a care, enjoy our lives to its fullest. Or whatever we want._ '

' _Sounds perfect,_ ' Ghia'ta beamed lovingly. ' _Better than perfect really._ '

Pulling the Sapphire close to him, the New God's ice blue orbs began to glow brighter than any living star, and a portal opened before them. ' _I wanted to make sure we were a safe distance away from any living star system, in case this didn't work properly. I've never tried this before._ '

' _Beginner's luck,_ ' Ghia'ta teased, floating inside the portal as Iros followed afterward. Iros' gaze lingered down her ample backside.

 ** **-Alpha New God-****

 ** **New Genesis****

Digging up the earth with his bare hands, feeling the coarse texture breaking apart under his grip, the Highfather grabbed a rare beauteous flower and lowered it into the newly dug hole. The flower itself sang a soft, heavenly ballad, it's red-purple hue adding to its rhythm and harmony. The warmth of the star high above in the sky reminded the Highfather of when he was younger. Or perhaps it was his tired body making its call.

Chortling in spite, the Highfather grabbed his staff and lifted himself up. "I am surprised you have returned home, Alpha Wielder. Not unwelcomed however." Having heard the familiar sound of a Boom Tube earlier, the ruler of New Genesis felt that familiar warmth arose in his body; the feeling of peace and prosperity that protected his world and his people. "Ah, and you have brought someone. A Lantern at that."

The Alpha Wielder observed the new environment which he had transported them into. The high soaring buildings, the grand scale of art that towered everywhere, the subtle fires of the planet beneath his feet. "Highfather," Iros spoke, bowing his head in courtesy. "I apologize for the abrupt entrance. I was not expecting… this."

Striding towards the young wielder of the Alpha Effect, the leader of New Genesis paid little attention to the Sapphire. "Why have you brought her here?"

"I thought of no reason why she shouldn't," Iros countered, his words a tad sharp.

"You are aware of the relationship between the Lanterns and the New Gods," Highfather stated.

"What was brought between the Guardians of Oa and New Genesis has nothing to do with the Star Sapphires," protested Ghia'ta, a light frown creasing upon her brow. Highfather's gaze directed to the young Sapphire, his imposing figure comforted by Iros' presence by her side.

"Apparently so," mused Highfather after a time had passed. A grin curled on his lips as he looked on towards the newly emerged New God. "Still you can understand my hesitance." His smile widened as a passing thought crossed his mind. "Come, the both of you, there is much you have to catch up on."

"I was hoping if I… could see my family first," Iros requested. Halting at the the Alpha Wielder's request, Highfather kept his focus towards his palace and city.

"Very well, it is only fair that you reconnect with your previous life," Highfather agreed, rolling his grip on the staff. "I'll have an escort take you to them, and have you brought back to the palace once you're ready."

 ** **-Alpha New God-****

Her face…

The gaze of which she observed him. Love and adoration blossomed in her eyes, then glazed with regret and self-riddled guilt.

Could he say the word? The simple word that all children knew? Did she have the right to be called that? Did he have any reason to deny her that right?

Of course not, he knew better. She probably wanted to keep him, to cherish and adore with all of her heart. He could see it in her gaze. Taking the first step into what he could garner as his home, Iros smiled sadly at his mother.

Whimpers of shame spilled from the female New God, tears cascading down her porcelain skin and red-shot eyes. "You've… grown. You're so tall and handsome." Blinking the upcoming tears away, Iros slowly gave his mother a simple hug, letting the moment flow naturally. He could feel his mother's warm tears soak into his armor. "I suffered many nights when you were gone. All I wanted was my baby. But you're not much of a baby anymore."

The faint aroma of sweetness wafted in his nose, whatever his mother was wearing was rather nice. "I came by to see you."

"I'm glad you did," his mother beamed, her face brightening with new life and purpose. "I'm surprised you came at all, but I know you won't be here for long."

"It might be longer than you think," Iros said.

Stepping away from her son, taking a garner at the Alpha Wielder's attire, she squeezed his arms approvingly. "You've made me very proud Iros. I'll always be happy for you and what you'll do for the universe, what more can I ask for?"

"Your happiness?"

His mother scoffed, tapping his chest. "You're sweet. I've waited for 2,000 years, praying to the Source that you would come back to me. And you have. I can die of happiness now if I wished."

"Hopefully you can keep your will to live for a bit longer," said Iros, kissing his mother on the forehead. "I have to go back to Highfather and talk to him, then I'll come back to you. I promise."

Nodding in agreement, wiping away the drying streaks of tears, she continued. "And back to her?" Iros looked over his shoulder to Ghia'ta, who waited patiently outside. Upon seeing the attention directed at her, the Sapphire offered a tiny wave. "Bring her in, I want to meet the woman who's stolen my baby's heart."

The New God's mouth grew dry almost immediately.

"I know when a man is in love. Your father has that same look even to this day."

Smiling with slight hesitance, Iros motioned Ghia'ta to come in. "This is Ghia'ta, she's a member of the Star Sapphire Corps."

"Cepheus," Iros' mother stated. "You're quite beautiful, absolutely stunning."

Ghia'ta blushed humbly, lowering her head in respect. "Thank you, I appreciate the kind words."

"Though I'm surprised that an outsider was allowed on New Genesis," admitted Cepheus. "Highfather must've let it slide on account of you being here."

"It was a bit unusual, but I figure the strain between the Guardians of Oa and the New Gods is the main source of conflict," Iros explained, nodding towards Ghia'ta. "Looked like he was expecting it."

"Many a strange things exist beyond our understanding," Cepheus stated. "How long have you two…"

"Not too long," said Iros.

"The other day," Ghia'ta clarified. "Or it seemed like it." She laughed softly. "That's a story we can share later."

"Where's Dad?" Iros asked.

"He won't be back for days, he's been busy at work since the possibility of Darkseid's return has been prophesied," Cepheus recounted.

"I can probably get a request from Highfather," Iros ventured. "Shouldn't be too hard given the situation."

"Thank you," Cepheus said, hugging her son once more. "I expect the two of you to come back quickly, there's everything to see on New Genesis."

"I promise," agreed Iros.

"I kinda have to stick with him, he's my ticket around here," Ghia'ta teased, squeezing Iros' hand. Taking their leave from the New God's home, Iros and Ghia'ta flew soundly away; the faint trail of sapphire indicating to the mother of the Alpha Wielder that what she had experienced wasn't a self-guilt dream.

"Love is a precious thing, I must admit," a smooth, baritone called from within the home. Soft thuds of boots became clearer with each passing step. "A woman's love is the purest of all, whether lover or mother. Perhaps both even."

Facing the Mad Titan, and his maniacal smirk, Cepheus snarled dangerously. "He will kill you Thanos."

"I'm looking forward to it," Thanos grinned darkly. "However you fail to realize your hand in this; if the Alpha Wielder found out that his own mother conspired with the one trying to kill him…"

"He won't believe you!" she growled.

"He was raised by Metron, not you," The Mad Titan cruelly pointed out. "He'll see the situation for what it is, but the emotion toll that'll follow will be too much. He's merely a boy trying to prove himself a man."

"Leave," Cepheus said faintly, turning away from Thanos. "Iros will stop you. The both of you won't live to see-"

"None of us will live to see what comes next," Thanos stated forebodingly. The ensuing silence forced the female New God to see the sudden disappearance of the Mad Titan.

 **A/N: Hope my fellow readers enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Plot and plot thickens… the plans of Thanos and Darkseid have begun their countdown: the invasion of Asgard, and the overthrow of Odin.**

 **Other than that, this chapter features some good ol' fashion character growth and development (I think so anyway lol).**

 **Though tell me in the comments below if you guys want to downsize the harem, as of right now there is…. let's see… carry the 3… about 93 women in the harem list. (I swear you guys are gonna kill me lol).**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **New Gods:** Big Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Bekka, Gilotina, Lashina, Grail, Metra, Miss Miracle.

 **Heroines:** Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Raven, Starfire, Supergirl, Powergirl, Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark), Zatanna, Mary Marvel, Miss Martian.

 **Villainess:** Tala, Blackfire, Faora Hu-Ul, Circe, Iris, Locus.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Carol Ferris, Fatality (Yrra Cynril), Nol Anj.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie, Angela, Idunn, Hela

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Gamora,Wasp, Invisible Woman.

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Rachel Summers, X-23, Hope Summers

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+:**  
Anti-Monitor

Mister Mxyzptlk

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Emperor Joker

Bat-Mite

The Monitors

Galactus ( _with Ultimate Nullifier_ )

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

Godhead Darkseid

 **Multi-Universal:**  
Krona

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:**  
Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Imperiex

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman

Superman Prime ( _Adult Superboy Prime_ )

The Time Trapper

Parallax

Trigon

Volthoom

Firestorm ( _had enough power to initiate a Big Bang_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power from The Twelve_ _; power to rival or surpass the Celestials_ )

Odin ( _Embodiment of the Odin Force; full power_ )

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Uatu The Watcher

Zeus

Darkseid ( _Avatars; Full powered state- The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once, and also acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity and destroyed a universe_ )

Galacta ( _Should equal to a moderately fed Galactus, who has matched Mehphisto and Odin_ )

Odin ( _Normally_ )

Galactus ( _Moderately fed_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

 **Darkseid (** ** _Avatars; normally_** **)**

 ** _ **Iros**_**

Thanos ( _Consistently shown as superior to the_ Silver Surfer _. Was able to put up a fight against_ Tyrant _through being greatly boosted by an external power source_ )  
 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix_ _empowered_ )

Black Bolt ( _His voice could power the T-Bomb. Once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

Ms. Marvel ( _as Binary; Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

Thor (The colliding of his Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal)

Hulk ( _Has been consistently portrayed as comparable to Thor, has matched the full strength of The Sentry, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth_ )

Beta Ray Bill ( _designed to match Thor_ )

Superman

Wonder Woman

Hulk

Red Hulk

She-Hulk

Red She-Hulk

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Supergirl

Power Girl

Martian Manhunter

Doomsday

Zod

Faora

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, John Smith_ )

Nova

 **Star to Star+:**

Flash

Zoom

Cable ( _Said to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**  
Iron Man ( _With Extremis virus_ )

Magneto

Super-Skrull

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit ( _Was able to destroy all life on the surface of the planet Earth_ )

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:**  
Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

The Thing

Namor

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as the Thing_ )

War Machine

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:**  
Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Town to Town+:**

Human Torch

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Spiderman

Green Goblin

Carnage

 **Street to Street+:  
**  
Red Hood

Harley Quinn

Joker

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Captain America

Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

Deadpool

Hawkeye

Black Panther

Daredevil

Elektra


End file.
